


Control and Breed

by Masterofceremonies



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofceremonies/pseuds/Masterofceremonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are in trouble. Hopefully a girl from New Orleans can help. Or maybe she'll just piss Steve off and help get Tony laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control and Breed

“This is ridiculous.” Loki snarled and once again jerked his arm out of Thor’s grasp. Thor frowned and put his hands up in a symbol of surrender. He gestured for Loki to walk ahead of him down the avenue, awash in sunlight and abuzz with activity. The crowd parted as Loki drew near, some did so because they recognized his face from the news, others because he oozed danger. Thor followed closely behind him, with Steve on one side of him and Tony and Bruce trailing behind. “Why do you think this…. mortal.” He spat the word. “Can help us?” 

“This mortal is on the top ten most wanted lists of every country except the UK and America.” Tony droned. “Including Canada. Do you know how far you have to go to piss off Canadians?” Bruce rolled his eyes. “The only reason we haven’t exported her to stand trial for her crimes is because she’s so valuable.”

“How is she valuable? I doubt she’s competent in the slightest.” Loki’s eyes darted back and forth, taking in the worn shop fronts and the cobblestone road. 

“She helped catch you.” Steve muttered and brushed by Loki, who had stopped in his tracks at his comment. Steve strode up the three steps to a particularly disheveled house and knocked on the door, loudly. The other Avengers gathered around him and waited for a long minute.

“Have you ever actually met her?” Bruce muttered to Tony who shook his head. 

“She’s always communicated either with Natasha or via phone. When Nat explained the situation to her, she said she would need to meet face to face, and Nat couldn’t be here. Mission with Clint.” Tony explained and Loki impatiently tapped his foot.

“Knock again.” Loki commanded, and Steve did so, rolling his eyes. 

“Maybe she’s not in?” Bruce offered but Tony shook his head.

“Nat said she promised she’d be in all day.” His expression grew worried. “Maybe she’s hurt.” Steve tried the doorknob; it was unlocked. Motioning for the rest of the group to stay quiet, he crept inside. They were greeted by a tiny entry hall and a staircase to the second floor. Steve led the charge and crept up it, as much as one could do with the rotting wood creaking and moaning at every step. At the top of the stairs was another hall with several doors. A light shone from behind one of them, and a harsh saxophone blared in accompaniment with thudding drums spilled into the hall. Steve cautiously approached the door, and in one fluid motion flung it open and stepped inside, battle ready. 

“Shit.” Tony laughed at the scene that greeted them. In the corner across from the door was a bookcase loaded to the breaking point with books of various sizes, ages, and languages. Next to the door, pushed against the wall, was a dresser with a mirror built in. The top of the dresser was covered in fresh and dried plants as well as jewelry and what looked like a water bottle full of blood. A large polished branch was leaned against it, the sticks that protruded from the main body covered in swaths of fabric and items of clothing. There was a small mattress on the floor, shoved into a corner and topped with fuzzy blankets in varying shades of purple, along with a laptop from which the music was blaring. Passed out in a position that seemed entirely uncomfortable was a very tall, very skinny girl, who, for some reason, still had huge black combat boots on despite being inside and in bed.

Strewn around her were papers and notebook pages covered in numbers, writing, and strange symbols. The girl mumbled and shifted on the bed, long dreads flopping out of her ocher colored face. Steve noted, with distaste, that she had a septum piercing and a lip ring, as well as two piercings on each ear, none of which matched. Tony went over and lightly shook her calf. 

She jumped up, knocking the laptop shut, which cut off the music, and, producing from her jacket a large switchblade, she tackled Tony to the floor, pressing her knee to his chest and her knife to his throat. The room was dead silent as her shoulders heaved and she dug the blade into Tony’s skin.

“The  _ fuc _ k,” she panted, “Are you doing in my bedroom?” Her voice was strained, her accent Creole, and she looked absolutely pissed. 

“PleasesomeonegetheroffmeI’mbleeding.” Tony wheezed and Steve stepped forward, slowly, palms out to show he had no weapons. 

“We’re from SHIELD, we’re friends of Natasha.” He gestured slowly to the others. “She said you could help us?” The girl blinked, slowly looking from Thor, to Bruce, to Steve, down to Tony, and back up again to Loki, who was leaning against the wall, a bemused smirk on his face. 

“Well fuck me, I knew you looked familiar.” She hopped off Tony and grabbed his hand, helping him up. Once they stood side by side, it was apparent she had several inches on him. The only people taller than her were Thor and Loki. “You’re the Avengers. Took me a sec to recognize you, in normal clothes and all.” She cracked her back and stuck the knife in the dresser, peering at everyone. “Might as well introduce myself. My name is Sigyn, you can call me Sig.”

“I’m-” Steve began to introduce himself but was cut off.

“Steven Rogers AKA Captain America, the man out of time, super soldier willing to sacrifice all, not for his country, but for what’s right. The man whose throat I nearly slit is Tony Stark AKA Iron Man.” She turned to face Bruce. “You’re Bruce Banner, leading expert on gamma radiation, with an alternate personality known as the Hulk.” Without looking, she then pointed to Thor. “You’re Thor, god of thunder and prince of Asguard, and he,” she jerked a thumb at Loki. “is Loki, god of mischief and general pain in the ass that allied himself with y’all after he went through a wild patch of homicidal impulses and tried to take over Asguard and Earth respectively.” The team was silent and Sig grinned. “I do my research.” She clapped her hands together. “Alright, Nat mentioned a problem, what can I do to help?”

Thor was the first one to find his voice. “We need to find someone. A very specific someone.” Sig shook her head.

“Nah, that’s not it. SHEILD can find people. What is it really?” Sig challenged them to lie again, hands on her hips. 

Loki stepped forward. “Bruce, and Steve are unbound Omegas.” Sig’s eyes flicked over to the two men, looking very uncomfortable. She grinned at them both, which only made them flustered. “An unstable madman infected them with pheromones that could be triggered at any time. They’ll go into an intense heat and either be forced into a bond or die. Thor, Tony and I are unbound Alphas. He infected us with a sensory heightening drug so that being around any Omega in heat will force us into rut.” She snorted in amusement, earning a glare from several of the team members. “We need to find him and make him reverse the effects, but if we go near him, he’ll trigger Bruce and Steve’s heat, which in turn will cause the rest of us to go into rut. You can imagine the rest.”

Sig quirked an eyebrow. “That’s it? Damn. You can consider your problem solved.” She flopped down onto the bed, leaning against the wall with a smile playing on her lips. “You see, part of what makes me so goddamn amazing is the fact that I am a purebred Omega.” Thor straightened, exchanging a look with Steve. “This allows me to read people extremely well, along with a myriad of other talents including a glorious sense of smell. Makes tracking easy. The downside to this is that my heats are more potent than others, so.” She reached over and snatched a bottle of liquid off the table. “This masks my scent, and this.” She grabbed a bottle of pills off the floor. “Numbs the need.”

“What about us?” Tony gestured to Thor, Loki and him.

“Works on both Omegas and Alphas.” Sig shrugged her eyes. “I assume you can cook up a permanent cure on your own time, right? The only reason you need me is that Pinky and the Brain’s heats are coming up soon. I can smell it. So these should take care of them short term.” She tossed the bottles to Steve and Bruce. “Although I can offer a better solution than taking drugs to dull the need of wanting a hard knot forced into you.” Bruce flinched at her language as Steve stared at the bottle in his hands.

“And what is that, exactly?” Steve asked, toying with the pills.

“Mate. Duh. Luckily for you.” She pointed at Bruce. “If you mate your Alpha will be able to suppress the Hulk, and stop him from coming out, so you can go as hard as you want.” 

“How… do you…” Bruce shifted uncomfortably, looking as if he wanted to disappear. 

“Know for sure? Because the Hulk comes out to play when your heart rate is raised so an Alpha won’t be able to stop it? Only in theory.” Sig made a dismissive gesture with her hands. “In actuality, the Hulk is as much a part of you as anything, and when you bond with an Alpha, your mind and their’s are linked. Your heats sync with their ruts, you can sense when the other is in danger, etc. So when the Hulk wants to come out, you might not be able to fully stop it, especially if you’re in a heat, but they’ll be able to because they’re removed from your body with a link to your mind. It’s like you’re a rubber band, and they’re stretching you. You only snap if they let go.” 

Bruce fell into a stunned silence, mouth frozen in a small “o”. 

“Who exactly are we supposed to mate with?” Steve sighed. 

“You, pretty boy, can bond with point break over here.” Sig pointed at Thor who jumped. “Because I can smell the pheromones rolling off of him, and trust me, he wants you.” Sig sniffed. “And you want him.”

“Thor?” Steve went bright red. “But he’s, I mean…”

“Perfectly matched with you. You’re both warriors, men of chivalry and good breeding, yeah Thor’s story is kind of the flip side of yours, great man learns how to be humble instead of the other way around, but that’ll keep it interesting.” Thor was outright staring at Steve, who didn’t notice only because he was staring at Sig.

“I suppose Tony and Bruce are suited for each other as well.” Loki broke the silence and Sig nodded.

“Same cocktail of endorphins and nervous sweat coming off the two of them. Don’t try to deny it. I’ll know if you lie.” The team suddenly became shy, shuffling their feet and avoiding each other’s eyes. “I mean, two scientists, Tony doesn’t have a problem with the Hulk thing, he’s impulsive, Bruce is level headed, perfect match.”

“What about Pepper?” Tony had managed to keep relatively calm, he wasn’t a playboy for nothing, but bringing up his current girlfriend left him looking embarrassed.

“Pepper is a beta. You knew it wasn’t going to last, and so did she.” Sig glanced around at the uncomfortable air she had created. “Alright, how about this, instead of going back to SHEILD, and/or your respective homes, stay here for the night. Nothing has to happen, but it could. You’re in New Orleans, anything goes.” 

“We need to report back to Fury.” Steve argued weakly.

“I can do that from here.” Tony said. “And I really do not want to go back to the air base. Like, really really do not.” Thor nodded slowly in agreement.

“I.. I could stand to spend the night here. Look around the city.” Bruce shrugged and not-so-subtly put the pills back onto the nightstand.

“Oh….. fine. Why not?” Steve sighed. 

“Sounds like a plan. In fact, let’s go get a drink. Or five.” Tony glanced at Sig. “Know any good bars?”

“There’s one on the corner of this street, and another next to that, and another on the next corner. Again, you’re in New Orleans.” Sig chuckled. “They’re not hard to find.” Tony led the charge out of the house, everyone following but Thor and Loki. 

“Brother, are you coming?” Thor looked at his brother. Loki ignored him as he was staring at Sig, who calmly met his gaze.

“I’ll stay here. Read a few books, enjoy the silence.” Thor nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. “Your nose is really that fine tuned?” Loki broke the stare and ran his hands over the bookcase.

“Yes, it is. So tell me, who are you gunning for? I can smell your pheromones, but not the Omega they’re directed at.” 

“Well, there’s a simple explanation for that.” Loki drifted closer to her bed.

“And what’s that?”

“They’re meant for you.” 

“Sorry. Not interested.” She started to organize the papers strewn across the bed. Loki turned and cocked his head.

“Then why can I smell you so… potently?”

“That’s how I am.” Sig’s muscles tensed minutely. Loki got the feeling she was leaving something out. “Purebred means more of everything.” 

“You’re not interested. In me.” Loki repeated.

“I’m not interested in bonding.” Sig corrected him, piling the papers on the desk.

“With anyone? Ever?”

“Ever.” Sig raked a hand through her hair. “I don’t want anything to do with that lifestyle.”

“And what lifestyle is that?”

“Alpha going out and working, socializing, hunting; omega at home, trapped, cleaning, having babies.” Sig made a face. “I don’t clean, I don’t do well with being trapped, and I certainly don’t have babies.”

“You’re a purebred omega, it’s in your biology to pass on your genetics.” Loki watched her, noting how she was growing uncomfortable.

“I can’t, actually.” She stilled herself and shot him a look, false calmness on her face. “I’m sterile. Thank god.”

“By fate or by choice?” He asked slowly.

“Bit of both.” Sig replied with a frown. “I took some bad suppressants and they made my body go haywire. There was a procedure to flush them out of my system, which would be immensely painful, or the option of adding a drug that would nullify the drug, but sterilize me in the process. I chose option B. Like I said, I don’t want kids.”

“So if you were to find an alpha...”

“He would have to be exceptionally strong, first off. Purebred Omegas need a purebred Alpha, or at least goddamn close. They’d have to be willing to let me work, live my life, and not expect babies.” She laughed hollowly. “Not going to happen.”

“Why not?”

“It’s in an alpha’s biology to pass on their genetics.” She repeated, dully. “And to control their omegas.” She turned and shuffled things around on her desk. Loki slipped up behind her. 

“What if I were different?” He hissed, close to her ear. She tensed, feeling him behind her, but didn’t move away or turn to face him. 

“You’re not.” Sig replied evenly, her uneven breath the only indicator of her emotions. 

“How do you know? That’s not something you can smell.” Loki’s hands came up to rest on her waist. She slowly turned, his hands trailing over her before resettling when she faced him. 

“I know how Alpha’s are.” Her voice had a sharp edge to it. “You only have two mindsets. Dominate, and breed.”

“I have no interest in children.” He smiled, noting how she was nearly his height, and his larger frame was the only advantage he had on her physically. She didn’t seem to think he had any advantage at all, seeing as she was meeting his teasing gaze with a firey glare of her own.

“I don’t give a fuck about what you’re interested in.” She growled. Loki’s smile grew.

“I like that about y-” Before he could finish his sentence, her knee jerked forward, hitting him squarely in the groin. He let out a surprised noise of pain, hands retracting as he stepped back to protect himself. No real damage was done, he was still a god after all, but Loki still felt angered by the sudden attack, and it wasn’t as if he didn’t feel it.

“I don’t give a fuck about what you like either.” Sig snapped before whirling around and storming out. Apparently, leaving the god of mischief alone in her apartment was better than being around him.

Loki watched her go with an expression of interest. He liked this one. And he wasn’t going to give up so easily. 


End file.
